His Smile
by EmmaPillsburyObsessed
Summary: His smile drew her in. AU Wemma fic.. (ON HIATUS till i get inspired again. im sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

His smile. His smile drew me in, his personality made me stick with him. Get to know him, become his best friend. But nothing more than that. I'll never be more than a friend, that person you can rely on for help with your algebra 2 homework. I always stay the same, drab and not good enough for Will. I might have even had a tiny little chance to show Will that I'm in love with him. But there's a road block, as usual, whose name is Terri. That's where I stop understanding Will. I just don't get it. Why her? How can he not see that she exists in life only to be the head cheerleader who leads the social scene? Sure, that's not very nice of me to say, but look at who I'm talking about. Terri Del Monico. She's the girl you're supposed to stay away from. She's the girl that'll tear you down, ruin your life, and just walk away with a care in the world about what she did to you.

Maybe, she'll just disappear. Maybe Will would realize what a jerk Terri really is and move on with his life. And maybe he won't, and I'll be standing in the same position, dreaming about that day that will never come.


	2. Chapter 2

She walked up to me. She's the one who slammed into me. She's the one who made my papers fly everywhere.

"Oops. Sorry, Eh-mma. I guess I didn't see you there. Wow, you really are an invisible!", said Terri, with fakeness oozing out of her voice.

I just stood there. I was most definitely not going to give her the satisfaction of watching me run away in tears, hiding from her. Even though that was what I really, really wanted to do. But instead, I stood there, watched her walk away with her group of brainless cheerios, and started picking up my papers. Not a minute after this fiasco happened, the one and only Will Shuester decided to show up. I really do adore him, but at that second, I was mentally cursing him for not showing up a mere 60 seconds earlier to see the evilness that lies within Terri. Will, being the kind, generous, handsome, empathetic guy he is, asked me if I needed help. I said yes.

"So, Emma, would you mind me asking how this all happened? Why are all your papers strewn around the halls of McKinely?"

"Well, uhm, nothing."

"Really? Ya know, papers don't magically appear on the floor."

How could I tell him that his girlfriend, that he so apparently loves, did this to me? Sure I don't want him to be with her, but I can't just tell him and expect him to believe me.

"Uhm, well, someone, uhm, accidentally bumped into me." Smart move, Emma. Let's hide from our fears.

"Oh, ya, it's okay. It happens. But they didn't offer to help clean up?"

Oh Will. You remind everyday why I love you. And want to be with you.

"Will, not everyone is as empathetic as you."

"No, Emma, that's not what I meant by.. I mean..well, thanks. Thanks for your kind comment."

"Will. You know I'm just telling the truth as I see it! But thanks, uhm, thanks for helping me." Maybe I should tell him more of the truth, the part that involves me telling him about how much I love him..NOT!

"Anything for you, Emma! See ya in math!"

Does he really mean the whole "anything for you" thing? Because if he does, then I should ask him stay away from Terri. As if he would believe that she's evil. She's got him wrapped around her finger, and nothing will make her let him go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! First of all, thanks for actually reading this. XD There is actually no second of all, so, ya. Enjoy!**

**xXxXxXxXx**

I was in the library, just minding my own business, doing my math homework, when Will decides to start talking to me. I froze. How could I talk to him when Terri practically pushed me down the other day? What if she sees? But because he's my friend, I did talk to him. Not because I'm love with him or anything. Psht. Anyways, he started talking and the words just went through one ear and out the other. I was just staring at him. He looked so, so handsome with his button-down shirt and curly hair. I was just nodding randomly. The only things I heard were "help" and "math". Unfortunately, I had to snap out of my daydream and start listening to him. He wanted help with last night's homework. So, I sat down and started helping him. I don't know why he even asked me for help. He understood it completely, and was getting the answers right without my help. Why was he here? For company? Isn't that what Terri is for? Does he… like me? Is that why? No. In what dream? We're both done with our homework, so we just talk about classes and teachers, never anything too serious. Again, this is how our usual conversations go. It's so weird. Before Terri came around, life was so very wonderful. Will and I would talk for hours and hours about everything, especially the serious stuff. His parents we're always supportive of him, but he pushed himself to the limits to become better: a better student, singer, son, and friend. He was so well-rounded and had so many extracurricular activities, but still pushed himself. And for me, it was the opposite. Even my best wasn't good enough for my parents. Since elementary school, my parents made sure I was in the advanced classes, ran for some sort of position in the club we had in sixth grade. I was required by their standards to be part of ASB and at least five clubs, and also, be an officer for a couple of the clubs. It's like they were worried I would just slack off and become a bad student. I always felt that I would never be good enough. I would tell Will about my problems with my parents, and he would tell me about his struggles. We would help each other out to deal with our problems. Terri changed all of that. She snagged him away, and made sure it would be impossible for me to be close with him. And speaking of the devil herself, here she is, with her lovely minions flanking her. Does she go anywhere without them? I'm sure my face showed my joy upon her arrival.

"Will! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! What are you doing in the.. library? This place is for.. well.. other people. Not people like us." It was her turn to look at me with distaste.

"Well, hello to you too Terri. And what do you mean, people like us?" Oh Will, don't pretend like you don't know what she's talking about. She loves every second she gets to brag about her popularity.

"You know, popular. Duh." How did I know? I must be a genius.

Wow, what a jerk. Really? I mean I already know it's let's ignore Emma day every day, but I didn't know it was already time for let's insult Emma in front of Will day by calling her unpopular.

"Jeez, Terri. No need to be so rude. I was just asking Emma for some help on my math homework."

"Oh, Emma! I didn't even see you there!"

Really, Terri? Do you really wanna play the invisible game again?

"Well, I need to go to my locker. See ya, Emma! See ya Terri!"

"Bye, Will! I'll see you at lunch. Meet me at my locker! Don't be late!"

Wow, Terri. Your demands increase every day.

"Hey, Terri?" I had to stop myself from inserting the fake factor into my voice.

"What do you want, freak?"

Woah. I didn't even start talking. No need to be so temperamental. "I was wondering: Do you have vision problems? It seems to me that you only see me sometimes. I wonder what happens when you drive. Do you accidentally crash into someone because they're, well, an invisible?" I walked away after that. I did not need to put up with that kind of attitude any more.

Of course, she came chasing after me.

"You know what Emma? You can just back off of Will right now. I know you want him. I know you do. It's written all over your little pitiful face. Do you really think I'm that stupid? I know what you're trying to do. You and him used to be pathetic little losers together. Well, I took him in, and changed him. Look at him now! He's popular and he's mine! You will never ever be with him now! You are still that pathetic little loser and he's not! I'm popular and I get to pick who I'm with. I picked him so you better go and find some other person to fawn about. So stop talking to him!" It was her turn to storm off. I caught her by the arm.

"Hey Terri! If I'm such a pathetic little loser, than what have you got to be afraid of? I'm no threat to someone like you, now am I? Stop harassing me and just get on with your life. He's my friend and I'll talk to him whenever I want to. I mean you even said earlier that I have no chance against you. So back off and quit bothering me."

She just kind of stood there, her mouth slightly open. I bet she didn't think I was capable of that, huh? She has no idea. Of course, she became the manipulative person she really is in about 2 seconds, but it was so worth yelling at her for that. She just kind of stomped her way out of the library with her crew. I mean, really, why would she want to be seen with such a pathetic loser like me? Especially in the library, which is made for the invisibles.

xXxXxXxXx

Later, at home I was just listening to my iPod when Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift started playing.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him. She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause: She took him faster than you could say sabotage. I never saw it coming wouldn't have suspected it. I underestimated just who I was dealing with. She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum. She underestimated just who she was stealing from._

This song was waay too good at describing my current situation. Thank you, Taylor Swift!

Terri better watch out. Here comes Emma Pillsbury!

**xXxXxXxXx**

**There are more chapters coming very soon! Thanks so much for reading my story! Please leave a review! I would love to hear from you peoples! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thanks for stumbling upon my story! (unless of course you've been reading this before now. If you have, then YAY! Welcome Back!) LOL . Anywaays, here is The fourth chapter…**

**xXxXxXxXx**

I got to work right then and there. What could I possibly do to make Will realize what a cruel person Terri actually is? If only I could have recorded what she said about Will and I, the whole "pathetic loser" thing. But I'll just have to have her repeat it again, and record it this time. Which is a little bit hard to do, since she practically watches every move Will makes. I'll have to make her show her "true colors" in public.

xXxXxXxXx

Terri's antics are truly getting old. She'll slam into me, push me, berate me, curse at me.. The usual stuff. It's like were back in elementary school, it's just her vocabulary getting better.. Well, not that much better. I used to go to the same school as her. She never knew who I was, which was a very good thing. She was the mean girl in school. No one wanted to get near her because they were afraid she would turn against them and start making fun of them, leaving them out of handball at recess or making them move from "her" table at lunch. You did not want to mess with Terri, even in those days. The sad part is that her maturity level is the same in high school as it was in elementary school. I just kept brushing her annoying insults off, but after a while i was holding back on punching her in the face. She was truly becoming a nuisance. She couldn't deal with the fact that I was talking to her boyfriend. She must really think I have the capability to make  
>Will fall in love with me. She keeps forgetting that he will never fall in love with me, because of her.<p>

Like I was saying, Terri was really starting to get on my nerves. I decided that next time she wanted to insult me, I would actually respond. Maybe it'll cause her to back down. I should do this when I know Will would be watching. I'd proving two things.. that I have a backbone and that Terri is just an annoying, self-centered person that Will should ultimately stay away from. Forever. And then he should fall in love with me. And then… Okay, I'm getting ahead of myself. Again.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Terri decided to really push me today. As we're sitting in English, which I unfortunately share with her, the teacher is making us answer questions about some packet he gave us weeks ago. I answered one, and just tuned out the rest of the time. Usually, he only calls on you once, and you're off the hook. But today, because of an unknown reason, he decides to call on me again. But since I have already traveled to my own world, I don't hear him. So he calls on me again, and again. Finally, I snap to attention, but apparently a second too late. Terri and her "friends" have already started snickering quite loudly and I was not in a mood to be made fun of. So I sat there, politely asked for the question again all while the snickering got louder, and answered. Fortunately, the bell rang as soon as I finished answering the question. As Terri was walking out, I decided to "accidentally" brush against her, like she always did.

"Oops, sorry Terri. Didn't see ya there." That's all it took for her to explode.

"Who do you think you are, Emma Pillsbury? Don't you dare pretend that was an accident! Stop acting like you're so high and mighty, like your some untouchable bitch! Just stop bothering me just cause you like Will!" Of course all of this is quite loud, and a crowd has appeared. While she's still ranting off about how rude I am and such, I spot Will. My sweet, handsome Will, standing right behind the devil. Finally, Will has impeccable timing for once. I started paying attention to her again, and she had finished her little outburst.

"I haven't done anything to you. You always push me and all my papers down, and you just walk away. I've probably only spoken to you once before this, and now you say I'm the cause of all your problems. What have I done?" I honestly did not know why she was harassing me, and was just calmly asking her a question. I guess my calmness really pushed her over the edge.

"DON'T YOU DARE PRETEND, EMMA!"

Will had just been staring in what I guess would be considered shock during this exchange of words. He came back to his senses and stepped to the side, in Terri's view.

"Terri? What was that?"

"Will!"

"How could you say all that stuff to Emma?"

"W-Will..W-Wait!" Terri looked pretty scared. This was bound to get interesting.

"What was that all about? Why are you being so mean? People would always tell me that I shouldn't be with you because you're rude and pushy, but I never listened to them. I told them I trusted you. But this.. This is just.. Wow. I never thought the rumors could actually be true." He just kinda stormed off. I didn't want him to be upset, but if this is how he found out, then it's better this way than for him to be backstabbed or hurt even worse.

Terri stood there, watching after him. I had a feeling of sadness pick at me. I was kind of feeling bad for her. Not for long though. She just snapped back at me.

"Look what you did now, you ginger freak." She just stormed off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for such a late update… I got super busy and never got a chance to write… Here the 5****th**** chapter!**

**xXxXxXxXx**

I was just standing there. It took all the self-control I had not to start sprinting after Will to go comfort him. I decided he would need some space and time to absorb this before he was ready to face other people. And as for Terri, I was so happy things turned out the way they did. Even though this led to Will being hurt, he could have been hurt so much worse if Terri had decided to go behind his back and cheat on him. Knowing her personality, she would probably get to that stage of being a bitch.

xXxXxXxXx

All this screaming had occurred on Friday. Finally, Saturday arrived. It was bugging me the whole rest of the day, and I had to go talk to him. So I went to his house, and knocked. No response. I rang the doorbell. No response. His bedroom lights were on. You could see his shadow. I knew he was in there. So I went through the back yard, and fortunately, the door was open. I let myself in, and pounded up the stairs, but stopped halfway so I wouldn't scare him.

"Will. I know you're in here. I'm coming up."

"Go away!" I could hear the springs on his bed creaking from him climbing onto it.

"Too late!" I got to the top. The sight of him, looking tired and sniffling, hair messed up, and still in his PJ's at 1:00 in the afternoon hit me hard. I couldn't believe this could happen to Will, send him to such a state.

"Will?"

"Wh-What?"

"I'm going to hug you now. Okay?" He just nodded his head, his lips trembling and tears ready to spill down his face. I sat on the edge of the bed and gave him the biggest hug I could. He hugged me back and we just stayed like that for what felt like hours. I let him cry onto my shoulder, and hugged him harder at those times. Even though I shouldn't have felt this way, my heart started to beat faster when he would hug me harder. This day was about Will, though, and all of that could come, hopefully, on another day. After all this silence, Will finally looked up at me.

"Thanks, Emma. Thanks for coming over."

"Oh, Will, that's what friends are for. Uhm, do you, uh, wanna talk about what happened? If you do, I'm all ears. And if you don't, I'll still be here."

"Actually, yes I do want to talk. Tell me the truth, okay? I don't want to hide stuff because it'll hurt me, okay?"

"Fine."

"Okay. Has Terri always been like that when I'm not around? Has she always bothered you?"

I couldn't do this. How am I supposed to respond to this?

"Well… uhm… uh.."

"Emma! Tell me!"

"Fine. Prepare yourself. This is going to be long."

"Okay! Just start then!"

"Let's just say that Terri hasn't really ever liked me. Before she was dating you, she didn't even know I existed, which was totally fine by me. I wasn't in her social circle, and she wasn't in mine. Then you guys started dating. I thought for sure you wouldn't want to be friends with such a loser like me when you were dating someone as popular as Terri. You were also becoming popular, sitting with the cool kids. But you always stayed by me. Our friendship never wavered, and we still cracked jokes and talked about the serious stuff and did homework together. I want to say that that's when Terri started to hate me. She saw me as a threat to her. In the beginning, you were with me more than you were with her. She thought I was still friends with you so you would pick me over her as a girlfriend. But that wasn't the case. We were just friends. So she would try to berate me, make fun of me, push me around so I would stop being friends with you. But I wouldn't stop being friends with you, and she would just get meaner. You have been my best friend since were little. I wouldn't want her to come in the way of our friendship. I knew it was just a jealousy factor, not that she personally hated me. But she never made fun of me when you were around. She had to keep her reputation. And then you saw her. Which is what happened yesterday."

"So she's always been like that? I was dating a liar?"

"Yes and no. She really did care for you, but she told me to my face that she was dating you because she saw potential in you to become popular. So that's kind of why she dated you."

Will was sitting there, looking confused and hurt. I felt so bad for doing this to him.

"Thanks for stopping by Emma. I think I need to take care of some things and then get on with me life. But just answer this. Did you… Uhm, do you like me?"

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Yay for cliffhangers! Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long. But here it is! **

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Did you… Uhm, do you like me?"

Did he really just ask me if I liked him? Really? Now what? "I have to go now.. See ya!"

I ran as fast as I could down the stairs. Unfortunately, Will turned into a superhuman at that moment and got down to the end of the stairs faster than me, and stopped me.

"So? Do you?" I was still frozen. Was I supposed to admit it to him? If I don't then he'll never know. Fine. I'll tell him.

"Helloooo? Anyone there?"

"Yes, Will, I'm here."

"Well?"

"This isn't very nice of you, ya know, to bombard me with such a personal question and expect an immediate response. But the answer is.. it's yes." I ran as fast as I could, leaving Will standing there, thinking, I guess. I raced out the door and starting running. Will was calling after me, but I couldn't turn back now. He didn't even say anything. He just stared. I had to keep the last shred of my dignity. And of course, to my luck, Will had a bicycle conveniently sitting against the garage. Of course he hops on it and starts riding after me. I just gave up, sat on the sidewalk with my head in my lap and cried.

"Emma. Emma, listen to me."

"No, Will! Go away!" I scooted away, hoping he wouldn't notice my blushing, tear-stained face and comment about it.

"Do you want a tissue?" He noticed. "I have a pack, ya know. It has orange swirly designs on it! And I know for a fact orange is one of your favorite colors!" Of course he knows my favorite color. That's Will, I guess.

"Let's talk Emma."

"What's there to talk about?"

"What if I told you that I like you?"

"Then you'd be lying."

"What if I told you I liked you for a long time, but never told you because you never seemed interested?"

"Wait. What? Of course I was interested. But as soon as you became Terri's boyfriend, I gave up. What was I supposed to do? Tell you that your decision is wrong? I wasn't going to start controlling your decisions. I just assumed you didn't like me."

"Well, Emma, I did ask you about becoming Terri's boyfriend. You didn't really object to it or tell I shouldn't get myself into this mess. How was I supposed to know you liked me? You never even said anything about liking me."

"You're kidding me, right? When your friends used to call us lovebirds for spending so much time together, you just denied it and said we're just friends. You never wanted to admit it. You were being a coward, and just telling me you like me right now is not going to make a difference."

"But.."

"But nothing. End of story. As much fun as this conversation is, I really have to get going."

"Where to?"

"Away from you."

"Wait, Em! Why do you keep pushing me away? I know I said that stuff, but now I just told you that I like you, and you just walk away? How do you think that makes me feel?"

"You know what, Will? I don't want to do this now."

"Too bad, Emma. You're gonna have to."

"What are you gonna do, tell me to stay?"

"No."

"Fine. Bye Will, I hope you have a nice life." I started walking away. How could he do this, accuse me like that? When he was with his friends, I was part of the "just friends" category. And now he just wants me to make it better for him? No way. He does not get the right to get mad at me.

"Emma!" Ignore him, Emma. Just walk away. That's when I heard him running. I started running, too, but he was fast. He caught up to me and grabbed me by the arm. I turned around and started to yell, but I was cut off by him. One hand was cupping my cheek, the other my waist. He leaned forward and kissed me. A small, innocent little kiss on the lips. "Will?" He was just standing there, staring at me. This time I leaned in, and we continued what we had started. The innocent little kiss grew heated, with my hands tangled in his curls, his hands on my waist. We pulled apart, and he hugged me.

"Emma, I'm in love with you. I know I didn't show it before, and I dated Terri, but I guess I just didn't know how to show it."

"Thank you, Will."

"For what?"

"For telling me that. I love you." He kissed me on the cheek, and we walked back to his house, hand in hand.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Yay! Chapter 6 is done! Should I continue this? Please tell me what you guys think I should do!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I was definitely not planning for my story to go this way… **

**And thanks to wemmalove17 for the suggestion.. That really helped me start this story up again!**

**Anyways, here it is!**

**xXxXxXxXx**

When Emma decided to go visit Will that Saturday, history was made. That marked the first day of a beautiful relationship filled with its ups and its downs, its twists and its turns. But mostly, it is filled with the love and emotion these two unique individuals share with each other. Maybe it was fate. Maybe it was luck. But whatever it was, Will and Emma were inseparable for the rest of high school. And then college came along.

Will and Emma, although very compatible with each other, were very different people. Will liked to sing. A lot. He was the soul of glee club and helped them win at Nationals. He was a performer at heart. He was the kid people liked talking to, the one who you could count on for help, and the one who was always smiling, cheerful. He was a leader, always a step ahead. On the other hand, Emma was quiet, kept to herself, and usually studying, except when she was with Will. Although she wasn't loud, she was a bright girl who knew what her goals were. Emma was good a good student. She maintained A's and good citizenship. She was always interested in science, mainly biology. How did the brain work? Why do people do what they do? She decided she liked people and how their brains worked. (Not in a creepy way.) So, psychology was the field for her. These two amazing individuals fell very much in love with each other.

That's when problems arose. How could someone interested in music go to the same school as girl who was so into science? Was it even possible?

Yes, of course it is! And they live happily ever after. The end.

As if.

No. That's the answer. It is not possible. So they would have to go their separate ways, promise themselves to each other. But then what? Four, maybe five years away, in different states, and at the end they won't be changed? Won't become a different person? Have different interests? They will be changed, different, see things differently. What were they supposed do? They were in love. Hours upon hours were spent discussing this, their future, their lives with each other. Emma's future was set since the beginning of high school. She loved psychology and she was going to study it. Her goals had been set since the beginning. As for Will… Will adored singing, but he realized early on that he was not going to major in it. What jobs were there? Not many, that's for sure. So he decided to go to college with an undecided major. So he that was his goal for his future.

They both applied for Ohio State University. As for Emma, she also applied to Stanford.

Guess who got into Ohio State University?

Yep. Both Will and Emma.

Guess who got into Stanford University?

Emma did.

Now what?

Emma knew that applying to Stanford wouldn't hurt. After all, it was her dream school. Even though it was far away, all the way in California, she still had hope of getting in. And then she did. She didn't realize that she was the perfect candidate for Stanford when she applied. How would she know? When she got her letter telling her she got in, she got excited. She was on cloud 9 for about a minute or so. Then she remembered that Will did not apply. And she realized that she would never say no to Stanford. But how could she tell Will? It would break his heart. Even though she would be missing him all the time, she was still looking forward to attending Stanford. But she had to tell Will. She couldn't just ignore the fact that she got her acceptance letter to dream college. So she went over to his house and knocked on his door.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**I guess this could be considered a cliff hanger….. hehe… There's more to come…**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Anything helps.. Leave suggestions too!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, yes, I know it has been a long time. You people have probably forgotten about this story.. I hope not! But if you need to, please go back and read the last chapter… :D Anyways, rating has been changed up to T.. Couldn't decide between T or M, but I just stuck with T… Maybe later in the story it'll go up to M… Just wanted to let ya know! Wow, this is really long.. I'll stop now..**

**Enjoyyyyyy! :D**

**xXxXxXxXx**

"I'm coming! Who is it?" said Will in a sing-songy voice.

"It's me." He opened the door promptly.

"Emma! Long time no see!"  
>"Will, it's been one day. Not even! I just saw you last night!"<p>

"You know what I mean!" He leaned over and hugged me, all while dragging me in. The house smelled really, really good, like cookies. Wait. Cookies? "Will?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Why does it smell so delicious?"

"I was baking cookies! To celebrate!" Oh no. Oh no. He got his letter. He must have. But I was supposed to tell him my good news first.

"Uhm, celebrate what?" Here it comes…

"I got my acceptance letter to Ohio State! I got in!" No!

"Yay! I'm so happy for you Will!" Will was beaming, his smile infectious, bringing me to a smile, even though I was about to break my news to him. News he may not like.

"Thanks, Emma." I hugged him one more time, and we just stayed like that, listening to each other's heart beats, breathing in the cookies.

"So, whatcha got there?" He pointed to my letter.

"Uhhmm… Well, you see, I came over here.. uhm.."

"What is it? C'mon Em, you can tell me." Except I couldn't. He baked cookies, for goodness sake.

"This? Oh, it's just a letter I have to send.. uh.. to my uhm..cousin, the one who lives in Spain!" Oh, yes. Smooth, Emma. Just make up an imaginary cousin who lives in Spain.

"Oh, that's cool!"

"Uh.. yea."

"Thanks for coming over anyways. I was actually planning to come over, ya know, to spend as much time together as we can. So, did you get any acceptances?"

"Nope." LIAR.

"Aw. That's too bad. But we can still eat these cookies, right?"

"Of course, Will!" So he brought two glass cups, I poured milk in them, and he brought out the cookies. We ate in a comfortable silence, except that darn letter was ruining everything. Why did it have to come today? We finished and moved to the couch, just to watch a movie. I snuggled into him, with his body heat acting as a blanket. As usual, halfway through the movie, I felt pecks on my head, moving lower to my face. Will paused the movie, and resumed from the same spot. He reached my cheek, and the guilt hit me like a storm. How could I hide something so important from the most caring, loving, thoughtful boyfriend I've ever had? I scooted away from him.

"Will, stop."

"What? Wait… why? Did I do something wrong?" Hurt was etched on his face. This had never happened. I had never pulled away.

"No no no no no no! I… uhm.. I just have to tell you something." He looked at me. "You know that cousin I was telling you about? The one from Spain? He nodded. "She kinda doesn't exist."

"Then what was that letter for?"

"Well, the letter was sent to me. From.. uhm... from Stanford."

"So.. What did it say?" He's… excited? Wait.. why?

"I got in." His face didn't slip into a frown. Instead his smile grew wider.

"Congrats, Emma! I'm so proud of you!" Wait.. he's not.. mad? What the what?

"You're not mad.. or.. or disappointed?" A look of confusion passed over his face.

"Why would I be? My beautiful, hard-working girlfriend just got into one of the toughest schools out there. Why do you ask?" Aw.. Will is so sweet.. why did I lie?

"Well, I thought we could go to the same school, and I thought you wanted to go to the same school.. and well, I just thought you might be disappointed."

"Em, why would I ever be disappointed in something you worked so hard for?"

"I.. uhm.. I don't know."

Will patted his lap and Emma crawled into him, snuggling against the warmth of his torso. The pecks on top of her head returned, except this time Emma turned to face him. Their lips clashed. His arms on her hips, her hands tangled in his curls, the kiss grew deeper. Breaths were needed, but not taken. Gasps in between were heard, the kiss growing more and more heated by the seconds. Will pulled apart, his eyes darkened with love and lust. His lips started to trail down her neck, lower and lower, at a teasingly slow rate. Moans were trying to be kept in. Both were not lucky. Moans from both sides were heard loud and clear. Will came back to Emma's lips and their tongues battled for dominance. Emma hands started to tug at the bottom of Will's shirt, silently pleading for it to come off. He quickly took it off and their kiss resumed. Emma started exploring; her hands roaming across his chest, his abs, his biceps. Now, this was very unfair to Will. Why should he have only one item of clothing off while Emma was still fully clothed? So Emma's shirt came off next. Her black lace bra contrasting against her fair, freckled skin was almost enough to send Will over the edge. Emma blushed, suddenly conscious of the fact that she was very much near being naked in Will's family room. She pulled away slightly, her face pink.

"Emma?"

"Can we go to your bedroom?"

With those six words said, Will took Emma and carried her bridal style up the stairs, all while Emma was giggling against Will shoulders, both of their shirts in hand. He pushed open his bedroom door with his foot, and Emma dropped the shirts somewhere near the entrance. Emma was gently dropped on to the bed, and Will crawled on top of her. He resumed kissing her passionately. They were back to gasps in a few seconds. Will started kissing lower down her face again and reached her neck. He went a little lower, right above her collarbone, and then he started to lightly suck, and little mark forming. When he stopped, he went back up to her lips, the kiss had slowed. Now only small pecks were left near her mouth. Emma was lying on her back, taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down from all that excitement. Will lowered himself down next to her, and Emma snuggled into him. He pulled the cover over both of them, and Will closed his eyes. Few minutes later, he was asleep. Leave it to Will to fall asleep in such a short period of time. Emma started to think. This was a major step for them, both of them becoming shirtless and actually moving to a bed. They both said they would wait until they would actually do it. But Emma was always wondering, what would it be like to go all the way? Would it hurt? Or would the pain be so little compared to the pleasure? Some people she knew had already done, but she was still hesitant. She didn't want Will to think of her differently, even though he agreed. She sometimes wondered if he agreed just to be agreeing with her. Time would tell it all.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Sorry for changing it from first person to third person… it was a little easier to write in third person… **

**What did you guys think? Did ya like it? PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Leave a review! I'm always up for suggestions! And yes, I have already started the next one.. I'll put it up sooner than I put this one up.. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay… The rating changed to T.. I kept changing it and it wouldn't work and now it works.. and.. yup. That's it.**

**Who knew I would ever get to Chapter 9? Yay! Enjoy! :D**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Five years passed with Emma at Stanford and Will at Ohio State. She got her Bachelor's in Psychology. Will got his Bachelor's in Education. She got picked up quickly by a new company and became a psychologist. But she wasn't enjoying as much as she thought she would. She wanted to be surrounded by new people every day, not be stuck in her office all the time, looking at the blank walls. And as for Will, he realized that becoming a Broadway star was not an option for him anymore, no matter how much he loved performing for a big audience and singing out loud. So he decided to become a teacher. He enjoyed being around others and he thought teaching would be the best option. He decided that going back to his alma mater would be the best idea. So he went to McKinley High to see what job openings there were. There was AP Calculus and Spanish. Now Will was never the biggest fan of Math and he had taken Spanish all throughout college, so he picked Spanish. Will, or Mr. Shuester, was the coolest teacher on campus. If you were not sure what language you wanted to learn in high school, you would pick Spanish because Mr. Shuester was so awesome.

I know you're wondering what happened between Will and Emma.. So here goes..

During the first year of college, Emma would collect all her change in a little jar and not spend that much of her paycheck to save money. Will worked at nights and the day he had no classes to make sure he would have enough money. Now why were they both saving so much money? They wanted to see each other. And the plane was not cheap for two college students. That first year, Emma flew back to Ohio three times. Will flew to California two times. It was a compromise both of them could deal with. Texts were always exchanged, emails sent whenever possible, and calls when they weren't studying. They would skype on the weekends, sometimes spending hours just catching up. That summer was spent together in Ohio. They never left each other's sides. Then came the second year. Only two flights were made. One was Emma flying to Ohio, and the other was Will flying to California. Skyping was cut down to one weekend per month. Texts were still exchanged, emails less frequently sent, and fewer calls were made. That summer was not spent together. Emma visited all the beaches, soaking up the sun. Will stayed in Ohio and spent his summer fixing up the used car he just bought with all the money he had saved. Then the third year came. Only a few texts were exchanged, and few emails. Probably only two calls were made that year. But you couldn't blame either one of them. This was the hardest year of college after all. During the fourth year, emails were only sent at birthdays and Christmas. That was it. And then they graduated. Fate didn't like them as much that year. Both of their graduations were on the same day. So they didn't get to see each other finish college, even though they both wanted to. Emma got her job and Will got his. They had no contact with each other anymore.

Now, while Emma was looking for a job, she decided that she should go become a counselor at a school. So she decided to go back to McKinley. She had no idea Will was there. So she applied and got the job.

**xXxXxXxXx**

It was the week before school started, and all the teachers came to organize their classrooms and get themselves in order. Emma arrived bright and early that Monday, with her brand new Mary Janes polished, yellow pencil skirt ironed, white shirt crisp, and bow cardigan buttoned up. Her heels clacked along the quiet hallway. Emma took in the hallway, remembering all the memories from her days. She got to the office. They had changed it. Now it was all see through glass, with a brand new desk and bookshelf. It was perfect. She didn't have time to think about her past, she was too excited about her present. She opened the door, and started to unpack everything. It took her three hours to unload everything and organize. She started to decorate and finished in another twenty minutes or so. She sat down on her chair, happy and tired from her hard work. She took out a box of wipes and started to wipe down the surface of her desk when she saw a tall figure in a vest, button-down shirt, tie, and jeans walking by. She stopped and started after this figure. Was it him? Was it.. Will? Her mouth was open with shock and the memories came pouring back. She saw herself as a teenager, walking down the halls, longing for Will to become hers. Then she saw Terri, the girl who ruined everything. She remembered the last two years of high school and how in love she was. And then she remembered that she had been out of touch for so long. And then her heart broke all over again. How could she do that? How could she just stop talking to the best man that had ever been hers? At the age of 24, she still hadn't lost her virginity. No other boy had brought tingles up and down her spine when they kissed. No one could replace Will. She got up, pushed open the door and started to look for him. He had walked by too quickly. She started to wander around the hallways, peering into the little windows to see if she could find him. After going through every single classroom, she couldn't find him. Had it been a dream? Was she hallucinating? She started walking slowly towards her glass office, steps slowed. How her heart ached to see him again.

xXxXxXxXx

Will was walking out of the bathroom when he heard the clacking of heels passing through the hallway. Who could that be? As he turned into the hallway, he saw a glimpse of yellow and a flash of red hair turning the corner. Could it be? Could that actually be Emma? His Emma, walking the halls? Awestruck, he stared after her. Then he started to sprint. Track had definitely paid off.

"Emma!"

The figure turned around.

"W-Will?" Shock was inscribed into her face. Was it her dreaming again? She wasn't. Will was running towards her. It really was him.

"Will? What are you doing here?"

"I teach here. I'm the Spanish teacher. What are you doing here?"

"I'm the new guidance counselor."

Will looked at Emma. She had matured, hair longer and styled differently. She had side bangs and her hair was perfectly curled, not a strand out of place. Her makeup was flawless. She held herself up with confidence and grace. One thing hadn't changed though. Her freckles scattered everywhere.

"Wow. That's too funny. Uhm.. well, we have a lot of catching up to do.. Want to come to my office to talk?"

"Uh… s-sure."

In a daze, Emma followed him. This was too good to be true.

He opened the door and led Emma to his classroom.

Emma sank down into one of the desks, feeling like a student all over again.

"So, Em, how have you been?" Will sank down next to Emma.

"I've been good. How about you?"

"Eh, I've been the same. Busy, though."

They sat awkwardly, just staring around the room, not knowing what to say.

Emma couldn't take it anymore. "What happened between us? We were so close to each other. How could we just break apart like that?"

"I… uhm.. I don't know.. I guess we both caught up with college.."

Emma got up, frustrated, and started pacing the room.

"But that first year… We did so well.. We saw each other even though we lived far away, we actually talked.. And now.. well, Will, we haven't had contact with each other for quite a while now.."

Will got up and stopped, holding on to her shoulders, staring into her eyes. "Emma. Stop pacing."

All the emotions she had felt while remembering her high school days came rushing back, Anxiety filled Emma's voice and she jerked away. "I just can't Will! How are you so calm about this? There's so much I did because of you! I gave up years of dating because of you! And now you tell me to stop! No! I will not stop!" Emma collapsed into a chair farther away, her head in her hands, hair shielding her face from his.

Will stood there, shock inscribed on his face. She had given up dating because of him?

"Emma?" Will started to walk closer to her, taking small steps.

"What do you want, Will?" Emma raised her head slightly, and their eyes met.

"You."

Emma stared at Will and started to open her mouth to talk. Will put a finger over her lips and started to talk. "Emma, I actually have no idea what happened between us. I did not give up dating, but every girl I met was nothing compared to you. Every time I met a girl, I could only think of you. Your hair, your smile, your eyes, your freckles, the way you would kiss me. I think of the day when you got into Stanford and I got into Ohio State. I think of all our memories, the good and the bad, and how there is no way I could ever find anyone else. I always thought that you had moved on, met someone else, probably even gotten engaged for all I knew. And that you had forgotten about me. So I thought I should give you your space. So I stopped. And I guess you stopped too." Now it was Emma's turn to stare in shock. Will turned away, his cheeks flaming. Emma's heart started to beat faster, feelings of happiness filling her. So he hadn't found someone else like she thought he did. Emma got up and stood one foot away from Will. She looked up to him and he gazed down at her.

"Now what?" Emma murmured. Will leaned closer to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I don't know."

With that, Emma sat down on top of the nearest desk and motioned for Will to come over. He walked over and Emma grabbed his tie, pulling him closer to her and kissed him square on the lips. All the passion, love, lust, and angst they had been keeping in for four years poured into this kiss. Emma hands locked around Will's neck, her body arching up to meet his. One of Will's hands was wrapped around her waist, the other flat on the desk. She wrapped her legs around his waist, gasping for air. Both were feeling the excitement of getting caught, but they didn't care anymore. Their love for each other had never ended, just taken a break. Will moved to the sensitive skin below Emma's ear, kissing along the side of her neck, leaving small marks along the way. He went back up to her mouth, and their tongues battled for dominance, her hands roaming along his back. She lightly pushed him away from her, and held on to his tie. She let go and started to unbutton his shirt, slowly revealing his sculpted chest. Emma unbuttoned his shirt all the way and roughly tore it off his shoulders and on to the ground. She ran her hands up and down his torso, feeling the ripples of muscle. Emma mumbled quietly into Will's ear, "You've been keeping in excellent shape, haven't you?" Will just nodded, still caught by surprise by Emma's bold actions. Then Emma swiftly hopped off the desk, picked up his shirt, and tossed it towards him. She smoothed down her skirt, finger-combed through her hair, straightened the collar on her not-so-crisp anymore shirt, and turned to face Will. His mouth was hanging open, staring at her.

"I'll be in my office if you need me."

Emma sauntered out of the classroom, smirk on her face, head held up high. She never thought meeting Will again would be like this. Not that she didn't enjoy it.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Unexpected twist, much? :D Longest chapter I've written! Yay!**

**Please leave review and give me suggestions of what should come next! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Here's Chapter 10!**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Will sat at his desk, shocked and confused, shirt still in hand. He quickly put his shirt back on and tightened his tie. Did all that just happen? Did Emma just appear out of nowhere after all these years and kiss him? Will sat there as time was ticking by, minute by minute, as he tried to grasp the events that had just occurred.

**xXxXxXxXx**

As soon as I closed that door, I walked as quickly as I could back to my office. I could feel my cheeks burning. Did I really just do all that? I finally reached my office and quickly shut the door. Stupid glass walls with no blinds. Where do I hide? He's gonna come back. He's gonna come here and I still look like a mess. Did I bring my makeup? Yes! I did! If I remember correctly, there are bathrooms in the next hallway. As soon as I open my door, guess who decides to magically appear in front of my office? Yup. It was Will. Will right there with my hair messed up, my lipstick smudged, my outfit rumpled. I tried pushing past him, but no luck. He's like a wall!

"Emma, wait. Don't walk away!"

His hand was holding my arm, his face a mere two inches away from mine.

"Let's go for a walk, Miss Pillsbury." All the courage I had a few minutes ago disappeared. One minute I'm kissing him, next minute he's taking charge. I just nodded, too afraid of what would come out of my mouth.

**xXxXxXxXx**

And a walk was what we did go on. We roamed the halls, silently, side by side. Billions of thoughts were running through my head every second. What if he thought I was just such girl who kissed everyone in sight? What if he thought I was disgusting? How could I have done something so rash, so immature? I mean, it's only been four years… But he's changed. I've changed. This shouldn't have happened. I mean after four years, this is the first time I am seeing him. So much for a good impression. But what if he liked? How will I know? I can't just… ask him… How awkward would that be? 'Oh, yeah, just wanted to know, did you think that make-out session earlier was hot? Or was it weird? Just wanted your opinion.' That wouldn't be weird at all. The silence was becoming weirder and weirder. We sit for hours upon hours just talking. And right now? It's like were back at day one. After what seemed like hours, even though it was only five minutes, Will spoke first.

"Emma? I was wondering… uhm… what just happened?" What a wonderful question, Will! I have no idea myself.

"Uhm… well… I-I'm not so sure myself." I looked down, too ashamed to face him, afraid of what his facial expression might be. He stopped and faced me. He took my hands into his and I looked up at him. I knew that expression. This was Will. Kind-hearted, understanding, handsome Will. He would never tell what I did was stupid or I'm crazy, because I know he wanted it just as badly just by seeing his expression.

"Will?"

"Mm-hm?" I decided to just suck it up and ask him.

"Did you… enjoy what just happened?" One of his eyebrows raised slightly, and he sucked in a breath.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't."

"So that's a yes." He shook his head yes.

"So what does that mean, about us then?" I thought he might let go of my hands and say it was just lust, not love. But I knew him too well, he knew me too well. He did let go of my hands, but then hugged me. My head rested against his neck and his face was in my hair. After some time, we broke apart, hand in hand, and walked back to my office.

**xXxXxXxXx**

The first day of school arrived all too soon. Will and I had exchanged phone numbers and gotten coffee once during that one week left. The rest of my time was spent imagining my relationship with him, the dates we could go on… I sat at my desk, mentally preparing myself for all the kids that would be coming in with schedule mishaps. A kid after kid did they come in. By lunch, I was exhausted, but forced myself to go to the staff room. Will did tell me he'd meet me there. I checked my make-up one last time and picked up my lunch, energy coming in me at the prospect of seeing Will. I hadn't seen him all day, and it was nice to be able to see him. As I walked in, a few people turned to stare at me, obviously appraising me. All of a sudden, I felt like the new kid in school, which I was, in a way. My eyes were skimming the faces, and I finally saw Will. With a big smile and sandwich in hand, he motioned me over with his hand. I started to walk, and got to the table. His lunch was one of a seven year-olds. One sandwich, one bag of chips, and two chocolate chip cookies. I was going to need to get him into better eating habits!

"Well, hello Emma! Nice to see you again!"

I pulled put my lunch. One peanut butter sandwich, grapes, and carrots. Much healthier.

"Hey Will!"

"So how has your first day been so far?" He asked with his mouth full of cookie.

"Hectic, but what can I say? All these kids need schedule changes. And you?" I started to eat my carrots, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"It's been good so far." We sat in silence until we were both finished. When we were both done, he offered to show me around. I said yes, even though I knew this campus. I used to go here, for crying out loud! We walked out, side by side.

"Will, I already know the campus."

"Well, I thought it would be a good excuse to get out together! What I wanted to ask you was… Well, are you busy this Saturday?" I stood there, pretending to think.

"Uhm, no."

"Do you want to have a picnic, maybe at the park? It'll be really fun, and the weather's supposed to be nice… Would you be interested in coming?" I was giggling quietly at his enthusiasm, the way his smile lit up his whole face. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but I couldn't. Not on my first day of work and a new place!

"Of course, Will."

"Great! I'll pick you up at 4:00!" The bell rang, and we both parted. Saturday couldn't come soon enough. Maybe then I could kiss him.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Yay for picnics! Please leave a review! And suggestions! Thanks so much!**


	11. Chapter 11

I promise I haven't died… I can't say how sorry I am for not updating… life keep on getting in my way… At first, I had no idea how to continue, until an anonymous reviewer had suggested a storm to interrupt their picnic… Thank you so much for your suggestion! It's helped the ideas start flowing! I'm working on it and it should be up sometime this week. But, if you have given up on this story, I understand…

I'll still be here writing, though!

Thanks! See ya soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey! Remember when I was all like, I'll post it in a week? It didn't happen.

I'm sorry. Meh. If you haven't given up on my story yet, then read on! Bye!

**xXxXxXxXx**

For the rest of the week, I straightened out more schedules and filed more paperwork. Every day at lunch, I would walk over to the staff room, eat with Will, and we would walk out together, either with him telling a story or me talking about the schedule mishaps. We would say bye, and I would slide into my chair, butterflies fluttering in my stomach, a big grin on my face. The weather was perfect all week, and I was so excited for Friday. The weather reports had all said 70 degrees and sunny. Perfect for a picnic!

Then Friday came. I woke up at 6:15, as usual, but something was wrong. I didn't know what it was, but something felt out of the ordinary. Ignoring it, I changed into my white button down ruffle shirt and sea foam green skirt, pairing it with red t-strap heels. This was one of my favorite outfits. Throw on my red necklace, and I was good to go. I ate a quick breakfast and grabbed my red coat and purse. The sun hadn't risen yet and it was cold. I ignored the slight wind and got into my car. After all, wasn't every morning cold?

**xXxXxXxXx**

At exactly 7:00, I stepped into the halls of McKinley, and started walking to my office. Either I could go the long way, which involved passing by Will's class, or I could go the short way, which was boring. So I chose the first. Will's always here at 6:45ish, which is why I was surprised to see the lights off and doors locked. With my shoulders slumped, I dragged myself to my office. What a lousy way to start my morning. I got to my office and put my stuff down, shrugging off my coat and purse and neatly hanging it on the back of my chair. What was I supposed to do for an hour? Usually, when I see Will in the mornings, I talk to him till 7:30 or 7:40 then go back, just in time to face some questions from students. Today, I had nothing to do. So I sat down at my desk turn my computer on, waiting for it to power on. Since that always took a good ten minutes, I decided to go for a walk around school. I went to the mail room, and my box was empty. So I went to the staff room. The lights were on, and I peeled inside to see if anyone was in there. There was. Actually, there were two someones. One was a blonde. But not just any blonde. It was head cheerleader, homecoming queen Terri Shuester. And the other someone who was standing very close to here probably two inches away was one Will Shuester. My Will. The boy I had fallen in love with in high school. I stood there shocked. How could this happen? Terri brought her arms up and put them around Will's neck. My brain was telling me to run away from the pain, but my eyes were glued to the scene unfolding before me. Then they kissed. And I broke down crying. So I ran. Ran away to my office, hating that it was made of glass. Hating that I decided to come back to McKinley. Hating myself for not giving up on Will. Hating myself for thinking that we were still high school graduates, without a care in the worlds, deep in love. And I sat there and cried some more. So I did what I do best. Kept my pain hidden. I walked to the restroom, calmly. I reapplied my makeup, fixed my hair, and fixed my shirt. I practiced a smile. Then I walked back. It was 7:50. Apparently, I did have something to do. And when Will walked past my office that morning, with a big smile and a wave, I just looked at him. I did not wave and I did not smile. I don't like being fooled by people into thinking that nothing has changed when in reality; the world has turned upside down. But I would adjust. It takes three days for the brain to adjust.

**xXxXxXxXx**

I know, I know. Angst. Probably not what you wanted, but hey! I promise some fluffy Wemmaness will be here soon!


	13. Chapter 13

Hola! I'm back! I think this chapter will be liked more than the last one…. :D Enjoy!

**xXxXxXxXx**

Emma decided to immerse herself with her job. After all, she's here to work; not be obsessed with a heartbreaker. That's what she did that whole day. She avoided Will as best she could and was successful. She made sure to go the long way to go to the rest room and not eat in the staff lounge at lunch. She made sure not to take any calls from Will and turned off her cell phone. The days of longing and wishing for Will to love her came back to taunt her, but she pushed them aside, not wanting to deal with the pain she endured during those days. When the time came for her to leave, she ran into someone. All her papers went flying. And high school memories came flooding back to her. She felt small and alone. But the difference was that this time, the person offered to pick it up. She still didn't know who it was. The person looked up and it was Terri. Emma stood there shocked. Terri had changed.

"Emma?" ohmy. Terri remembers me.

"Terri?" She's leaning toward me... What the..? Terri pulled me into a huge hug.

"It's so great to see you! I can't believe you're teaching here! It's been so long! How are you doing?" The shock must have been inscribed on my face. Terri had definitely changed. She was nice now.

"I'm doing well... it's good to see you too!" Five seconds of an awkward silence later, I decided to cut it out and get to the chase.

"What brings you back to McKinley?"

"Actually, I came to visit my husband at work! He's the history teacher here! Actually, I was here this morning too! Do you remember James? Tall, curly hair..."

"Um... No..."

"Oh come on, you knew him! The guy that looks exactly like Will! Oh, and speaking of Will, did you know he works here too? I had just found out about it! And now that you work here, too! It's like a high school reunion!"

"Oh! I remember James now!" as that football player... who was one year older than us… and dumped big gulps on people's heads…

"Anyways, it was great catching up with you Emma! I actually have to get home now, so I'll see you around Lima! Bye!"

"Bye!"

She walked away. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Not some designer label. She looked... Normal... And since I saw Terri this morning, then the guy with her was James! Not Will! That means I can still go to the picnic!

But what did this mean about me? That I had trust issues? I loved Will. I still loved him. Maybe I just needed time. This picnic would be a good step before getting back into something too serious.

I decided to go visit Will.

**xXxXxXxXx**

I decided to be honest with Will. How long could I keep doing this? All I ever do is run away. I needed to tell Will. Luckily, he was still in his class. He turned around, and I was breathless. His tie was loosened up and the top button of his shirt was undone. It took all the willpower I had not to go and attack him with kisses. It was difficult, but it had to be done. I had to be honest with him.

"Hi Will."

"Emma! I haven't seen you all day! Have you been hiding?" A smile crept onto his face. Why did I ever doubt a man so pure?

"Uhm, actually, that's what I did all day."

"Why? What happened? Are you okay?" His worry for me was so adorable.

"I'm fine! Really!" The creases in his forehead smoothed out.

"Then why were you hiding? Did I do something?"

"No, actually you didn't do anything! That's exactly why I'm here!" He was really confused now.

"Let me explain. This morning, I got here at the usual time, and went looking for you. But you weren't here, so I went to my desk."

"I barely made it today! My car had broken down! Which is expected after having it for ten years!" He was smiling again. I hope he doesn't hate me after I tell him.

"Well, on the way to my desk I passed the teacher's lounge. I saw two people in there. One was Terri, the Terri from high school. And the other looked exactly like you. And these two people were kissing. And, uhm, well, I just assumed it was you in the lounge instead of being a mature adult and talking to you. And I am so, so sorry for doubting your loyalty. I just, uhm, I just don't know how to handle relationships anymore! After we stopped talking in college, I didn't know what to do with myself. I fell out of sync with everyone. I stopped trusting others. And I don't know why I questioned you when I know you are such an amazing person." His face was emotionless, but I could tell he was thinking about what I just told him.

"But, Emma, how could you think that I would kiss Terri? I haven't spoken to her in years!"

"I think being in the halls of McKinley is doing this to me. I going back to the days I wished I was with you, the days Terri would bother me. I understand if you don't want to talk to me ever again." With that I looked at him, but then turned away out of his office.

"Emma! Wait!" I froze at the doorway. He doesn't absolutely despise my guts?

He started to walk over to me. He put his hands on my shoulders and turned me around. He took my hands and brought me back inside. I looked up at him.

"Emma. I love you. I really do. And I know that, in the end, we will be together. But I think right now, we both need to trust each other." He pulled me into a hug. I pressed my face into the crook of his shoulder. His arms wrapped tightly around me, and he put his cheek against my hair. I murmured a "Thank you" before pulling away from the embrace. I kissed him on the cheek. He kissed me on the lips. It was short and sweet.

"Do you still want to have a picnic?" Will looked at me and shook his head.

"How about we just go to my place? I'll cook."

"I didn't know you could cook!"

"Yup! I can cook pasta, and pasta… and pasta!"

"Pasta sounds good."

Will took my hand and we walked out. He walked me to my car. He gave me his address and I followed him to his house. As soon as we got there, he ran to my door and pulled it open. So chivalrous. I giggled while he offered his hand and I took it.

xXxXxXxXx

So. Did you like it? Let me know! :D

See ya soon!


End file.
